


Clarence and Belson  against the world

by americaa



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaa/pseuds/americaa
Summary: Clarence tries to cheer up Belson after finding him crying in his room.





	Clarence and Belson  against the world

Clarence looked up at Belson’s house as he waited patiently for someone to open the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels, almost falling forward when the door opened. 

“Oh, Hi there Clarence!” Said Belson's mom with a smile. 

“Hi I'm here to see Belson.” Clarence responded, eager to see his friend. 

Mrs. Noles opened the door and welcomed him in. Clarence dashed past her, running up the stairs, nearly tripping on his own foot. He quickly found Belson's room and stopped himself from barging in, remembering that Belson told him to knock before entering his room. His fist hit the door a little too hard, but he didn't seem to notice. He waited for a grunt, or even an angry “What do you want?” but no sound came. He knocked again, this time consciously louder, “Belson! It's me, Clarence.”

Again, there was no sound. Clarence carefully grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly. The lights were off, and the curtains fully covered the window, blocking off any light. 

“Belson?” He whispered. Not hearing anything, he turned to leave, and as he was closing the door, he heard a sound. A sniffle. His slapped his hand against the wall, trying to find the light switch, before turning it on. At first glance, the room appeared to be empty. Except for the mess that looked like a hurricane had made, that is. After closer inspection, he spotted the curly brown hair that belonged to someone Clarence knew quite well: Belson.

“There you are! Are we playing hide and seek?” Clarence laughed. He walked over to Belson's king sized bed and immediately stopped laughing once he saw the sight in front of him. Belson was sitting on the floor, his arms hugging his knees, and hiding his face. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and the sleeves were wet. 

“Belson, what's wrong, buddy?” Clarence asked softly. He took a step forward, but Belson hugged his knees tighter. Clarence sat next to him, and played with his shoelaces. After a few minutes of silence and Belson's occasional sniffles, Clarence gently poked his arm. Belson flinched away and unwrapped his arms from his knees, moving as far as he could from Clarence, which wasn't very far. 

“Why are you even here? Go away, I don't want you here!” Belson screamed. Or at least, that's what he tried to do. His voice was hoarse from crying. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose and cheeks red, but the tears had apparently stopped, though his cheeks were stained, and his eyes still glossy. 

Clarence flinched but made no move to leave. “You're upset. I just want to help.” 

Belson had always been a tough guy, or at least, he appeared to be. To most people he looked intimidating, unapproachable,even, and definitely not someone who would ask for help. And that, unfortunately, was true. He would much rather use unhealthy coping mechanisms that talk about it. But this would not do. Clarence would never let his beloved friend be upset. He would cheer him up, if it's the last thing he does. 

“What part of “Go away” don't you understand?” Belson snickered. 

“I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on so I can help you.” Said Clarence.

“Nothing's going on. Can you go now.”

“Belson you've been crying, that doesn't happen for no reason.” 

“Yeah well…”

“C'mon, talking about it will help.”

“No it won't”

“Yes it will. Talk to me” 

“It's my dad… he won't be able to make it for my birthday this weekend. It's the fourth year in a row and I just- I just wanted him to he here. With me, for once.”

“Your dad's a busy man, but I'm sure he wishes he would of been here.”

“That's just it though, if he really wanted to be here he would have. But he's not. He doesn't care about me, no one does.” 

“That's not true. Lots of people care about you. There's Nathan, and Percy and Dustin and Breehn and Jeff and Sumo… And me.”

Belson opened his mouth to tell Clarence how half of those people were scared of him and the other half hated him, until he fully processed the end of that sentence. He knew that Clarence cared for him, that much was obvious, but hearing it out loud made his heart ache. He only person that cares about him and here he is being an asshole towards him. He's always been mean to him, actually. 

“Well you shouldn't.” Belson, said, his voice cracking. His eyes started to water again and the tears flowed down his cheeks. 

Clarence eyes softened, and he reached out to wipe the tears away. His hand cupped Belson's face, gently. Belson stiffened at his touch, but soon relaxed and even leaned into Clarence's hand. 

“Why not? You're the coolest guy I know.” Clarence scooted closer to Belson, practically on top of him. 

Belson shook his head and sobbed into his hands. Clarence wrapped his arms around Belson's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. After a while, Clarence let go of Belson and tried to get him to look at him, but Belson absolutely refused, looking at the ground instead. 

“Hey, look at me.” Clarence said, using his hand to tilt Belson's face up. He reluctantly looked up. 

Clarence cupped his face with both his hands this time, and looked deep into Belson's eyes before speaking, “Belson, You don't deserve to have a father who never spends time with you. I know you admire and look up to him, but you really shouldn't. You deserve so much better than that. I also know that you've convinced yourself that no one cares about you, but that's not true. And even if it were, I’d still care about you. Don't forget that Belson. It's me and you against the world. You, Belson Noles, deserve so much more than what the universe is giving you.” 

Belson leaned in slowly, and so did Clarence. Their lips met in the middle and moved in sync, almost as if they had been waiting for each other, since they first met. Their kiss was slow and gentle. Belson pressed his body closer to Clarence's warm one. Their lips parted and Belson had a tiny smile of his face. Clarence was so overjoyed that started peppering Belson's face with tiny kisses. He giggled but didn't try to stop it. He fell over laughing and soon Clarence did too. They laughed and laughed until their stomachs hurt and were struggling to breath, which only made them laughed even harder.


End file.
